1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in which a color video signal and an associated audio signal are digitized and recorded by a plurality of rotary magnetic heads in a time sharing manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art, a video signal is usually frequency-modulated and then recorded on and reproduced from a video magnetic tape. Recently, digital video processing has become popular with studio equipment, so that such digitization is also required in a VTR (video tape recorder).
Without going into detail, the digital VTR has many advantages. However, high density recording is required in such VTR and to this end various recording systems for such high density recording have been developed.
At present, however, the main investigation is directed only to the digital recording of a video signal, and almost no investigation has been directed to an audio signal.
In a certain experimental VTR, an audio signal is recorded on a longitudinal audio track in the same manner as in a conventional analog VTR. Further, in some digital VTR systems, a digitized audio signal and a digitized video signal are recorded by rotary magnetic heads in which the respective signals are separately processed. For example, (1/10) of each of the tracks is alloted to the digitized audio signal. In this system, since the audio and video signals are separately processed, the signal processing and associated hardware become complicated.